Downtown
"Downtown" is the fourth single from American singer and model Blonde Ambition, and is taken from her debut album, The Beauty Within. The single will be released July 4, 2011 on Fusion Records. The single became Blonde's first ever number one in the UK and also her first single to be certified Platinum. Reception The song premiered on Blonde Ambition's official site on June 13 to positive reviews, many calling it catchy and fun. Chart performance The single was released July 4, 2011 and debuted at #1 with sales of 103,253, becoming her first chart-topping single. It outsold Blonde's previous two singles within a short span of two weeks, bringing its total sales to 165,342. Music video The video opens with Blonde and two friends walking down a street, they are DOWNTOWN of course and are making their way to a club. Cut to Blonde sitting in a dark room on a sofa. We now see Blonde and her friends closer up as they have arrived at the club and make their way inside. Blonde wastes no time when she's inside of course, her friends are no longer seen and she's seen singing the first verse to the camera as we see the back of two men as the scenes cut often between them. We then see Blonde close up back on the sofa as she sings the pre-chorus whilst posing and trying to look sexy. Blonde's not much of a drinker it seems as she stumbles her way into the club toilets for the chorus, she leans herself against a wall with her hand on her head, feeling light-headed and dizzy as she sings for a moment before running into a cubicle and dropping to her knees, vomiting into the toilet. Second verse and we see a blurry double vision drunk-like effect on screen as she stumbles out of the cubicle and dances, whipping her hair and waving her arms; the scenes cutting between the toilets and her back on the sofa. For the second chorus, Blonde is now seen with the lights on in the room as she sings on a blue sofa, the lights flashing on and off repeatedly, more vomiting scenes after. She dances her way out of the toilets for the middle-8 and walks around a pole for the final chorus before walking out of the club, a "Don't drink babes!" message appearing at the end. Live performances * BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge Track listings *'Promo CD' # Downtown (Radio Edit) # Downtown (Instrumental) *'CD1' # Downtown # Downtown (Dave Aude Remix) (feat. Veronica Nightshade) # Downtown (Petula Clark Live Lounge Cover) *'CD2' # Downtown # Downtown (Lady Beast Remix) (feat. Beastette) # Downtown (Music Video) *'Remix EP - Part 1 Babes!' # "Downtown" (Dave Aude Remix) (feat. Veronica Nightshade) # "Downtown" (CANDI'S HIIII BLONDE YOU'RE MY BFF REMIX!!!) # "Downtown" (Down In Dorset Dub) # "Downtown" (School Girl Rock Anthem) # "Downtown" (Blonde vs Ruby) # "Downtown" (Bella-May's Down South Vaginal Anthem) *'Remix EP - Part 2 Babes!' # "Downtown" (Lady Beast Remix) (feat. Beastette) # "Downtown" (MC Tenty's Runcorn City Heights Mix) # "Downtown" (Oh Downtown - vs Meli) # "Downtown" (Alesha's South of the Border Remix) # "Romeo is Downtown" (MDC's Doublecrossing Mash) # "Downtown" (Gems Are Rowntown Remix) *'Vinyl' # "Downtown" # "Downtown" (Petula Clark Live Lounge Cover) Artwork Image: Downtowncd1.png|'CD1' Image: Downtowncd2.png|'CD2' Image: Downtownpromo.png|'Promo cover' Image: Downtownremixes.png|'Remix EP - Part 1 Babes!' Image: Downtownremixes2.png|'Remix EP - Part 2 Babes!' Image: DOWNTOWNVINYL.png|'Vinyl'